


穿着男宠了 07

by milkappletree



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkappletree/pseuds/milkappletree
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	穿着男宠了 07

一线明星穿成男宠✖️冷漠将军长着对家脸  
横批：人人都爱看狗血

/王一博寝屋/

“王一博...我头疼...”肖战扯着王一博的衣摆，呼着热气。

王一博见状转头拉开了肖战的手：“御医还没来吗？！”王一博对着外面大吼。

“将军，御医还有一会呢。”下人颤颤巍巍回答道，第一次见将军发那么大脾气。

王一博听了甩了一下衣摆，转头看着在床上扯着自己衣服的肖战，把寝屋的门一关，一只手压住了肖战被捆绑住的两只手，一条腿压在了肖战的腿上：

“别动！”王一博咬着牙警告道

“唔...我也不想....我好难受。”肖战虽然被王一博压着，还是不停的扭动。

王一博看着眼角带泪的肖战，舔了一下嘴：“你再扭就不止难受那么简单了。”

“王一博...我好热...好热...怎么办呜呜....”肖战左右转着脸，因为身体难受，不受空气的扭来扭去。

王一博看着咬着唇的肖战，骂了一句亲了下去，肖战一碰到王一博的唇就自己张开了嘴，不停咬着王一博。

王一博扯开了肖战的里衣，握住了肖战的下体，肖战闷哼了出声，用腿勾住了王一博的腰，王一博加快了手上的动作，肖战刚刚叫了两声就被王一博捂住了嘴：

“门外一堆人，你是想让他们进来看看吗？”

“唔...你松手...”肖战紧着最后一些理智，他只是王一博在做什么，但是就是控制不住自己的身体，他觉得他太需要王一博了。

“你下面好像不是这么说的”王一博扯着笑了一下，看着肖战一副控制不住眼红红的样子，王一博也有了反应，感知到这点的王一博皱着眉咬了一口肖战的唇，手上动作也没有放慢。

肖战皱着眉，突然弓起了身，泄了。

王一博松开了手，看着在床上喘着气的肖战，慢慢安静了些，下床拿了帕子擦了擦手，又过去帮肖战擦拭了一下，合上了肖战的里衣。

肖战清晰的知道刚刚发生了什么，用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，浑身还有没褪去的粉，王一博看着肖战一副又羞又恼的样子开了口：

“你幸好就是吸入了一些，不然都回不了府。”

“......”肖战有点抽抽，带着哭腔：“你不许说出去.....我的一世英名”

“你哪来的英名。”说完吩咐外面下人端了一桶冷水进来，肖战是好了些，自己现在可是不大好。

御医进来的时候肖战已经有些迷糊了，开了一些精心的药，吩咐了几句王一博就让回去了。等王一博冲完身子出来的时候肖战已经在他的床上睡着了。

王一博看着脸还有的红的肖战蜷缩在床的一边，眼角还有泪痕，轻轻的走到了肖战的身边，擦了擦他的眼角。

/回忆/

“一博～你看！我从阿爹那里拿来给你的蟠桃，可好吃了！”眼前是更稚嫩的肖战的脸，捧着一个蟠桃向着还是少年的王一博跑来。

“一博。你好厉害，你教我舞剑好吗？”肖战绕着王一博跳着。

“一博...我不是有意欺你，阿爹说....阿爹说...不能将这消息告诉你。”小小的肖战耷拉着脸，对面是皱着眉头的王一博，手上拿着一张本应在自己手里的他的父亲的书信。

本应该早在王一博手里的信，被左相拦了下来，肖战本想拿来给王一博，左相却对他说信里是不可告诉王一博的消息，年幼的肖战信了，所以等左相让肖战去送信的时候，王一博穿着孝衣，把肖战推在了地上。

/王一博寝屋/

“如果...如果你不是他了...那我可以原谅你吗....”王一博摸着熟睡的肖战的脸，自言道。

肖战仿佛感受到了脸上的触摸，拉过了王一博的手垫在了脸下，嘴还咂巴了一下。

王一博叹了一口气，躺在了肖战的旁边。

肖战再次睁开眼睛的时候王一博已经去上早朝了，等肖战意识到自己的确还在王一博屋里，昨晚自己在王一博面前那副样子在脑里一幕幕放着，肖战捂住了脸：

“哇———艹，太丢人了吧！！！！我要回去！老天，不要搞我了啊！”肖战喊完低着头，发现自己的身上还有几处白色斑点，马上裹紧了自己，套了外套就往自己的寝屋跑。

/肖战寝屋/

肖战人还没进屋子就喊着张睿给自己准备洗澡水，不管水温还低着就泡进了桶，使劲搓着自己的身子。

“主子...你以前不是挺喜欢王将军的...怎么在那边睡了一夜像自己被污了身子一样。”张睿费解的在旁边一边调着水温，一边说道。

“谁他妈喜欢他了！老子又不喜欢男的。”肖战吼着。

“你....你小时候一直绕着王将军转呢...”

“那不是我好吗！”肖战气着回了一句，突然想到了什么又问：“你说....小时候一直绕着他转？”

“是啊，你小时候可喜欢和王将军玩了。”

肖战一边歪着头一边慢慢搓着手臂，皱眉道：“那...王一博呢？喜欢和我一起玩吗？”

“之前关系是挺好的，但是自从老王将军去世那天就不了，那天您还从将军府哭着出来的呢...”张睿回忆着还皱了皱眉。

“哭着出来？...”肖战觉得这件事肯定不简单，但是想到自己昨晚被王一博帮助，抖了一下想说还是先避一下王一博比较好，小时候的事情再说吧，自己现在只想立刻回到21世纪。

但是命运的轮子怎么会这么轻易滚着过去呢，总得碾一些东西才能停住。


End file.
